Flirting
by liinn
Summary: Belakangan ini Sakura sering menggoda suaminya yang tanpa disadari membuat pria Uchiha itu salah tingkah dan kadang bersemu merah.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sakura mendesah lelah melihat tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya. Manik _emerald-_ nya terlihat letih karena semenjak pagi ia belum beristirahat dan melewatkan makan siangnya demi tugasnya sebagai kepala rumah sakit Konoha menggantikan Tsunade yang memutuskan untuk pensiun dari tugas tersebut dan hanya menjadi dokter biasa.

Wanita yang baru tiga bulan ini melepaskan masa lajangnya memilih untuk istirahat sejenak, meregangkan bagian tubuhnya dengan cara melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil. Ia melakukan gerakan tersebut berulang hingga dirasanya cukup.

Melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, wanita yang sudah menyandang nama Uchiha mengikuti namanya itu menguap lelah. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Sakura mulai cepat merasa lelah. Apa karena dirinya kadang lupa makan dan sering lembur. Rasanya tidak, karena dulu ia sering begitu dan tidak pernah merasa selelah ini. Ah, mungkin dirinya memang butuh istirahat dan menjaga kembali pola makannya.

Suara ketukan di pintu kantornya membuat Sakura menengok ke arah pintu dan berjalan pelan untuk membukanya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, wajah letihnya seolah lenyap melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan seringai tipis di sudut mulutnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" pekik Sakura dan langsung memeluk erat pinggang suaminya, sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Aku merindukanmu," gumamnya kemudian. Hidungnya menikmati aroma maskulin suaminya yang pagi tadi telah pergi menjalani misi sebelum ia bangun.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi tingkah Sakura hanya dengan gumamaman sederhana, namun sekilas senyum terlintas di bibir tipisnya. Tangan kanannya menarik ikat rambut istrinya membuat rambut sebahu wanita itu terurai dan membelai lembut mahkota Sakura yang berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura tersebut.

Mereka selalu menikmati momen-momen sederhana seperti ini. Tidak butuh banyak kata-kata untuk saling menunjukkan perasaan masing-masing, khususnya bagi Sasuke.

Dia adalah pria tanpa banyak kata. Ia lebih suka menujukkannya dengan tindakan dan sangat jarang mengumbar kata-kata romantis pada istrinya. Namun Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk menjadi romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Dan tentunya apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar dari hatinya, bukan hanya kata-kata tanpa makna yang semua orang bisa mengucapkannya.

Merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya, Sakura semakin terbuai dan matanya mulai berat. Wanita itu tidak memedulikan dimana mereka berdiri sekarang dan Sasuke sepertinya juga begitu. Untung saja lorong rumah sakit depan ruangan Sakura sedang sepi dan saat ini tidak ada satupun perawat yang lewat.

"Kau harum Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menghirup napas panjang menikmati aroma Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini, dirinya memang sangat menyukai aroma suaminya. Bukan berarti sebelumnya ia tidak menyukainya, hanya saja sekarang ia merasa seolah kecanduan.

"Hn."

Sakura terkikik dengan balasan suaminya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi senyum lebar. Tangan kanannya yang melingkar di pinggang suaminya kini terangkat dan menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke dan membelainya lembut. _Emerald-_ nya meneliti wajah yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya semenjak kecil, yang setiap hari selalu memukaunya bahkan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau sangat tampan, Sasuke- _kun_." Setelah mengataan hal itu, Sakura berjinjit untuk menyejajarkan tinggi mereka karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup jauh dengan Sasuke. Dalam dua detik, bibirnya sudah menempel pada bibir tipis suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Wanita itu tidak menyadari, ujung telinga Sasuke sedikit memerah karena kata-katanya. Tentu saja sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke juga berkedut di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang siap merekah di bibirnya, Sasuke menarik pinggang istrinya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sayang, momen itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena gangguan dari seseorang yang tidak lain adalah guru mereka, Kakashi.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Apa kau belajar banyak cara memperlakukan wanita di sela-sela perjalananmu, eh Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyum jahil di balik topengnya.

Sakura sudah sangat memerah dan menyembunyikan ekspresinya di dada bidang susaminya. Bagaimana ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kakashi. Apa jangan-jangan ia sudah berdiri di sana dari pertama. Walaupun sudah menikah, tapi Sakura tetap saja malu tertangkap tengah berciuman seperti itu walaupun dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kakashi?" Sasuke masih memeluk pinggang Sakura dan nampaknya masih belum berniat melepaskannya.

"Tidak ada," sahut Kakashi dengan mata nakal. " Aku hanya lewat," lanjutnya mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Sakura," panggilnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu melirik Kakashi yang tengah menyeringai jahil ke arahnya. " _Sensei_ ," rajuknya saat Kakashi menggodanya dengan apa yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan barusan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan dewasa secepat ini," ujarnya sambil mengelus dagunya. Entah maksudnya apa dengan berpose seperti itu.

Sebelum Kakashi menerima omelan dan kata-kata tajam dari dua muridnya, ia cepat pamit pada sepasang suami istri itu. Sebelum berbelok di tikungan, Kakashi berhenti sejenak dengan seringai geli di balik penutup wajahnya.

" Ada bekas lipstik di bibirmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggerutu rendah dan mengusap asal bibirnya, sedangkan Sakura menunduk malu dengan gerutuannya.

"Orang tua itu," dengus Sasuke. Ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan istrinya ke luar rumah sakit karena tahu jika Sakura belum makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hentikan itu, Sakura!" Sasuke mendesah jengkel dengan tingkah istrinya semenjak makan malam. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit canggung dengan tatapan Sakura yang tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya semenjak makan malam mereka.

Melepaskan sumpitnya, Sasuke mengambil gelas minumnya dan menandaskan isinya. "Sakura …" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian istrinya.

"Ya, Sasuke- _kun_?" sahut Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Hampir saja Sasuke tersedak air dengan ekspresi _innocent_ yang ditampilkan istrinya. "Kenapa denganmu?" dengusnya.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, senyumnya bertambah manis. "Kau begitu tampan dan sangat memesona, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke berdehem, lalu menyentil jidat istrinya untuk mengalihkan pandangan Sakura pada wajahnya yang mulai memanas. "Habiskan makananmu," gumamnya dengan nada memerintah.

"Suapi … " rengek Sakura dengan mata memohon.

Sasuke menghela napas, beringsut duduk ke samping Sakura. Tidak dapat menolak permintaan istrinya dengan tampang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura … "

Sasuke mengusap bahu telanjang istrinya, mengecup sayang kening cantiknya. "Kita harus bangun," desahnya.

"Mhm … " Sakura bergumam malas, semakin menenggelamkan hidungnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Sakura … "

"Kau harum, Sasuke- _kun_ ," balas Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, istrinya agak sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Bukan hal yang buruk memang, namun Sasuke sedikit risih. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya sedikit canggung ( lebih tepatnya malu ) saat istrinya merayunya.

Melirik jam di atas nakas, Sasuke mendesah dan membiarkan Sakura tidur sebentar lagi. Hari ini ia tidak memiliki misi dan sudah berencana untuk tidak keluar desa untuk beberapa minggu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

Sakura membuka matanya. Menggunakan kedua sikunya ia menopang tubuh mungilnya agar lebih mudah berhadapan denagn Sasuke. Jade-nya memerhatikan dengan seksama wajah tampan suaminya. "Kau _sexy_ dengan rambut aca-acakanmu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," desah Sakura, mencium ujung hidung suaminya. Mendesah rendah, Sakura kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke sembari mengecupnya sesekali. Wanita itu tidak sadar efek yang diberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ … "

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, ia hanya membiarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke tengah memanjakan istrinya.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu," gumam Sakura. Kini kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Sasuke. "Aku hamil."

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke tidak tahu haus bereaksi seperti apa. Kemudian tanpa bisa dicegahnya, senyum tipis yang berubah menjadi lebih lebar terurai di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih."

Sakura cekikikan saat Sasuke membalik posisi mereka dan mengurungnya di bawah lengan kuat suaminya. Sebelum Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya, Sakura menahannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku ingin mandi bersama, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Jadi, Sakura yang suka menggodanya belakangan ini karena sedang hamil? Tapi Sasuke sangat tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

 **Owari**


End file.
